1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy vehicle jump and, more particularly, to a jump for a toy vehicle game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of toy vehicle games in which toy vehicles run in lanes layed out in various configurations. An extremely popular configuration is a Figure-8 layout in which two vehicles travel side-by-side around the layout.
To provide more interest, many such games use a jump where the tracks cross over each other at the middle of the Figure 8. Such a jump provides the game with more excitement than a simple over-under crossover arrangement.
Toy vehicle jumps are well known in the art, both for vehicle games having a Figure-8 layout with a cross-over and for other vehicle games. Some prior art vehicle jumps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,503 to M. I. Glass et al., 3,502,332 to T. Wolf, 3,858,875, to Nemuth et al., and 4,094,089 to Sano.